Gerard's Diary
by xElizaxSykesx
Summary: Gerard's diary. actually this is my diary for a few chapters, then when Frank comes in its not. to give you a little insight about me and my painful mood swings. this is real except for when Frank and Mikey come into play. yes this IS a Frerard, most of Gee's emotions are mine.
1. Chapter 1

Dear Diary,

I feel like shit. I have no friends and I feel depressed a lot. I don't really have anyone to turn to anymore. Normally I'd turn to a friend but I have none. Sometimes I'm fine, but a lot of the time I just don't wanna live anymore. I feel like there's nothing to live for anymore. Making music doesn't make me happy like it did two months ago. Listening to music doesn't make me happy. Right now the only thing that makes me truly happy is Ryan Ross.

I love him, I really do. This isn't some little crush that I have on a star like all the others. This time it feels real. Like he's the only thing that can make me feel alive. He is the only person I can picture in my life when I get older. I can't picture my friends, or family that well, but with him I can see us living in a house. I can picture us shopping together and cuddling at night, and making music together, and how my whole life with him would go. And right now, it's the only thing that makes me feel good. Oh did I mention I'm gay?

It hurts so much right now. In my heart and in my mind. I just want it to end. I want to be alive again. I don't want to be the guy with no friends again, or the loser that everyone makes fun of. I want something to be real. I want real friends. I want a real life. I want someone real to love me. I want to be the guy I was two months ago, the one who wanted to make music to help people and was happy and alive.

I am not happy. I am alone. I am dead.

~Gerard


	2. Chapter 2

Dear Diary,

I feel even worse than yesterday. I feel like crying and throwing up and I didn't do anything. I just started feeling like shit and I don't know why.

Diary, I'm scared. I'm so scared you can't imagine. I'm alone and it scares me. I'm alone and its cold and dark and I just wanna feel the light again. I wanna stop being scared. It hurts Diary. I feel hurt.

~Gerard


	3. Chapter 3

Dear Diary,

I need fanfiction. Badly.

~Gerard


	4. Chapter 4

Dear Diary,

I'm okay today. I feel alright. I guess its because I've been thinking about my future with Ryan. I'm going through fanfiction withdrawl though. I go to the library everyday to read it. I can however start writing more songs, and planning my future with Ryan. I even have our song Diary. It's Jamie All Over by Mayday Parade.

I think I should give you a name. It feels weird just saying Dear Diary every time I write. I think I'm going to name you. Your name is Frankie! It's so cute! I like that name. So from now on you'll be Frankie!

XOXO Gee


	5. Chapter 5

Dear Frankie,

Hi! I'm okay today. I just hung at the library, got to watch some of Legion this morning and now I'm watching the Covenant in French. I wish I had internet so I could read fanfiction.

OH! I met a guy today! He's so cute! I was sitting in Starbucks and he just came over and started chatting with me. Turns out we have a lot in common. Guess what his name is! His name is Frankie too! I think I've found someone to love that's not Ryan. He's so beautiful. I can't believe he came up and talked to me!

XOXO Gee


	6. Chapter 6

Dear Frankie,

I hung out with him today. He came over and we watched movies. He's spending the night but I thought I should tell you! I'm so happy. I think I'm gonna call you Diary again though. It's confusing to talk about Frankie in real life and Frankie which is you as well. Oh fuck he's coming. Bye Diary!

XOXO Gee


	7. Chapter 7

Dear Diary,

He hates me! I fucked up big time! Fuck my life! I accidentally kissed another guy. I was drunk and I thought it was him. I'm sooo fucking sorry. I just want him back. I think I love him and I can't believe he won't talk to me! I think I'm going to go cut myself now. Fuck my life. I fuck up everything. I should just die.

~Gerard


	8. Chapter 8

Dear Diary,

He still won't talk to me. God Diary I don't know what to do! I need him so bad. I love him so much. I haven't left my house in three days. I want him to talk to me. I've tried calling and texting him but he won't answer me. I think I'm going to try to talk to him by going to his house. Wish me luck Diary.

~Gerard


	9. Chapter 9

Dear Diary,

I did it! He forgave me! I'm so happy! We made up and I'm taking him on a date tonight! I hope he likes me still. I'll write about it later!

XO Gee

Dear Diary,

Our date went pretty well. Everything was good! We talked for a while when I took him out to dinner. Then we came back here and had some fun, if you know what I mean. I had fun though. This was nice! We're going to the movies tomorrow. I think I'm gonna try and hold his hand.


	10. Chapter 10

Dear Diary,

OHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGOD! He let me hold his hand! We went to the movies and during the movie I grabbed his hand and we held hands. After the movie, we walked to his house hand in hand! And when we got to his door, he kissed me! He kissed ME! I'm so happy! I promise by next week that I'll ask him out. I promise! Oh I should probably tell Mikey. In case I've never metioned him, Mikey is my brother. I love Mikes. He's helped me through a lot you know. and he's ALWAYS there to listen to me talk about Ryan Ross!

XOXO Gee


	11. Chapter 11

Dear Diary,

I told Mikey. He's super happy. Not that he shows it. Have I told you about his poker face? Oh well. Anyway, he's happy that I'm happy. I wasn't happy really. Then I met Frankie. He's so beautiful and kind and wonderful and sweet and I just love him so much. He's so amazing! I'm gonna ask him tomorrow! I really want him to be my boyfriend. I need someone this beautiful after the Bert incident. I'll tell you about that another time. I'm too happy right now

XOXO Gee


	12. Chapter 12

Reality hurts

These words I left unsaid

You look at me like I'm a freak

I wish that I was dead

My mind feels safe

A place that's free

A place I can live

A place that loves me

The real world hurts

With each passing day

I like to think I'm normal

Your eyes tell a different story

Am I a freak?

Am I unnatural?

Don't you love me?

You say you do

But you still look at me

Like I'm insane

You say its not right

I should live out there

My mind loves me more

It never judges

You don't love me

I don't think you ever have

Its fine I guess

I like my imagination better

It nice inside here

Don't you feel the same?

~Gerard Way

A poem I wrote right before I met Frankie, thought I'd share it with you diary.


	13. Chapter 13

Dear Diary,

Frankie found my cuts today. I went over to his house to hang out and he wanted me to draw him. Well when I started drawing, my sleeves rolled up and he saw the scars and cuts.

-Flashback-

"How could you do this Gerard?!"

"I don't know. I-I just need to. You don't understand Frankie." I was crying.

Frankie saw my tears. He pulled me onto his lap and stroked my hair. "Will you explain it to me Gee?"

"I feel so alone sometimes. Sometimes I wake up and I'm perfectly normal. Other times I wake up and I cry all day and night and I feel like there's something wrong but Mikey says I'm just moody. When I wake up on a bad day, I just sit and cry and think about how alone I am. I don't wanna be alone Frankie! It scares me! I can't be alone again. Cutting makes me feel better. And Mi-Mikey says that I'm in my imagination too often and I don't know what's reality. I'm so scared Frankie. Please help me!"

"Shh, shh baby it's okay. I'm here for you. Your not alone, you have me. Don't be scared. I don't care if you like your imagination better than reality. As long as you come back to reality to visit me I'm happy. I won't leave you. I will be here for you. It'll be alright baby. Promise something though?"

"Y-y-yes?"

"If you feel like cutting again, call me okay? I'll come over and help you feel better."

"Okay Frankie."

"It's okay Gee."

"Frankie?"

"Yeah sugar?"

"I love you."

"I love you too."

-End Flashback-

I have Frankie. I know he loves me. I'm glad he does because I don't know if could survive without him.

XOXO Gee

A/N: This is my life actually but instead of my brother telling me I live in fantasy too much, its my mum. And I don't have a Frankie. I actually am alone. All of Gerard's feelings are what I struggle with everyday. Sometimes I'm normal. Sometimes I'm a crying mess that can't do anything right, fucks up everything, has no friends, and lives in her own head too often. I have more bad days than good. But it's nice to let this all out. I don't really have friends to tell this too. So this stays bottled up in my own little head. With all my fairy tales I create. and yes, I am so scared. I don't have a girlfriend, boyfriend, or even a friend to make me feel better but I'm slightly better now.


	14. Chapter 14

_AN: Yotsuba~thank you! I'm glad you like my story! That means a lot to me. I actually am trying to be happier. Thank you so much for being concerned about me! it really makes me happy!:) I will try to get better! thank you3_

Dear Diary,

Today was bad and good. Wow I sounds like Twilight. Anyway, it was bad because Mikey yelled at me for crying all day. He just doesn't understand the bad days. I want to cut so bad. The good news is that I called Frankie like I promised him and he came over to cheer me up! He came over and we went into my room to watch some movies! We just layed there, watching movies and he held me.

I never told him this but I love it when he holds me. When he holds me, he strokes my hair and he'll whisper 'I love you' in my ear. He makes me feel safe. When I'm with him, I feel like I'm normal. It feels so right to be with him. I'm glad I have him. I still don't know why he loves me.

I still don't feel good enough for him. He's so beautiful and talented and amazing. He's perfect and I'm less than average. I'm just making myself feel bad. Frankie said I should love myself more. I'm gonna try to be good enough for him. I don't want him to leave me. I don't think I could survive that.

XOXO Gee

AN: I hope you guys like my stories. If you guys like this ya'll should check out my other stories. A lot include Ryan Ross, Ryden, Black Veil Brides, Asking Alexandria, Matt Good, and my other Frerard with Dallon Weekes. Who I really shoulda killed. Remember kids, Brallon is a LIE. :) thank you guys for reading my stuff! 3


	15. Chapter 15

Dear Diary,

I-it's one in the m-m-morning. I-I had a dream that Fr-Frankie left me! I don't wanna call him in case he gets m-mad at me! I'm scared he'll leave me! I-I don't think I could survive that! Even though it was a dream it makes me scared. I-I need him. I love him so much! I wanna cut. I need it! I don't wanna upset Frankie though. I don't know what to do! I think I'm gonna try to sleep again. I'll tell Frankie tomorrow. I won't cut. He doesn't want me to. He won't like it. I need to be strong for him. I ca-can't lose him. Not after the Incident with Bert.

~Gerard


	16. Chapter 16

Dear Diary,

I called Frankie once I thought he was up. He came over and when I started telling him about my dream, I started crying.

I'm such a wuss. I always cry and cry. Even Mikey says I need to man up. I know I make Mikey sounds horrible but I know he's just trying to help me. I loves my little bro!

Anyway, Frankie didn't get mad at me for crying about the dream. He just held me and said that he wasn't going to leave me. He wants me to move into his house with him! Should I say yes? I mean it's only been a few weeks since we started dating. I wanna say yes. I told Frankie I'd have to think about it. I hope he isn't hurt. I wanna see what Mikey says. I am going to his house tonight though. He wants me to sleep over! I'm so happy! I love my Frankie!

XOXO Gee


	17. Chapter 17

Dear Diary,

I slept at Frankie's house last night! It was fun! He made me dinner and then we lay on his bed cuddling and watching movies. It was so nice and romantic! I feel so happy today! I think I'm gonna say yes and move in with Frankie. I just gotta tell Mikey.


	18. Chapter 18

Dear Diary,

I told Mikey that I wanna move in with Frankie but he said I shouldn't. I told him I'm going to anyway.

I've offically moved in with my Frankie! I'm so excited! He's said he's so happy I'm here. I can't wait for him to get home. He's at work right now but he said once he gets home he's gonna give me a surprise! I love surprises!

I miss Frankie. I hope he comes home soon.

XOXO Gee


	19. Chapter 19

Dear Diary,

He got me art supplies so I can draw!

-flashback-

"Gerard! Where are you sweetie? I'm home and I got you a present!"

"I'm right here silly! What'd you get me?! Can I open it please Frankie?!"

"Of course love, open it."

Gerard opens the package and sees paints, brushes, pencils, and paper in the box.

"Oh Frankie I love them! Thank you so much!"

"It's no problem honey. I know you like to draw so I figured you'd want some art things."

"Can I go draw please?"

"Yeah of course! That's why I got them love. But there is one condition. You gotta draw me a pretty picture so I can hang it on the wall."

"Okay! Thank you Frankie!"

"No problem sugar."

-end flashback-

Frankie's so nice. I can't believe he got me art stuff! That was so amazing of him.

I'm so glad he's all mine.


	20. Chapter 20

Dear Diary,

It's been about a month now that I've been living at Frankie's house. I miss my brother but he won't talk to me. I think he's mad at me. He shouldn't be though. I'm finally happy and I have someone that loves me!

I love my Frankie. He's so amazing. It's been nice going to sleep with him. He just holds me all night long and in the mornings when I wake up he kisses me on the nose which makes me giggle.

Frankie says I have a cute laugh. I told him that it's not true. He got kinda mad but it worked out. I'm happy it did. He's so amazing. I love him so much.


	21. Chapter 21

Dear Diary,

One of Frankie's co workers came over today. She said her name is Ashley.

She's been seeing Frankie for three months now. I almost burst into tears right then. She said she was sorry but she couldn't let him keep on lying anymore. Once she left, I sat down right here and cried. I've never cried this hard ever. Not even on a bad day. I wanna cut right now. I need it. It hurts so much. I think I will. Goodbye Diary. This is the last you'll hear from me. I'm sorry. I love you Diary, you've always been there for me.

AN: I know, I'm terrible. You won't know what happens to him until you read Frankie's Diary. I'm sorry guys. I have a couple days though before I need to leave for school. I promise that I will try to get Frankie's Diary posted. Keep in mind though that I'm a horrible person so when you do see what happens to Gee you won't be so mad.


	22. Chapter 22

Dear Diary,

I told Frankie about the Bert incident. I should tell you too but first good news. I was wrong. Ashley was lying. Frankie only loves me and it's so awesome. I love my Frankie. We sat on the floor in our living room today and drew. He actually wanted to draw with me. It's so weird saying our, like our house, our windows, our bed.

The incident~

Bert was the first person I've ever dated. He used me. He gave me drugs, beat me all the time and raped me. He only asked me out on a dare. I tried to commit suicide and failed. I started you up to help me feel better. Then I met Frankie and I got a lot better.

I haven't even thought about Ryan at all which is weird. I always think of him. I gotta go. Frankie's calling me.

-real life-

"Gerard baby? Come here please."

"Coming!"

Gerard walks into the bathroom where Frank is. He sees bottles of hair dye and scissors.

"What are you doing Frankie?"

"I have all these old bottles of hair dye that I never used and I wanted to ask if you want me to do your hair."

"Sure."

"Pick a colour baby while I get you a towel."

Gerard looks at all the colours: red; orange; blue; pink; blonde; and a shocking corpse white. He loves the white and holds it in his hands. Frank comes back in and sees his choice.

"White? Hm I think it'll look fantastic. Well I'm a little biased. I think you'd look perfect no matter what."

"Aww thanks Frankie. Yes white is what I would like."

"How do you want your hair?"

"Short and thin."

"Okay."

Frank silently cuts Gerard's hair. He applys the hair dye and they wait. Once the wait is over, Frank speaks.

"Okay Gee. It's time to wash your hair, unless you want me to do it?"

"Umm sure I guess."

"Alright baby. Now strip while I run us a shower."

"Uh oh-okay."

Frank runs a shower. He doesn't see Gerard tense in the corner. He turns to Gerard.

"How do you want your shower honey? Hey what's wrong?"

"B-Bert used t-to do that."

"Oh baby. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked."

"No it's-it's fine. Just don't do what he did please?"

"Never would I hurt you Gerard."

"Okay."

They get in the shower and Frank lovingly rinses the dye out of Gerard's hair. Once it's completely gone, they get out and dry off. Gerard giggles as Frank dries his hair.

"Stop it Frankie! It tickles!"

"Aww but Gee your so cute when you laugh."

"Your mean."

"Aww I'm sorry baby. Come here."

Frank kisses Gerard on the nose.

"You wanna get dressed and lay down? Are you tired?"

"Yeah kinda. Come lay with me."

"Okay honey."

They get dressed and lay down in each others arms.

"Gerard?"

"Yea?"

"I love you."

"I love you Frankie."

"Let's sleep now."

They fell asleep smiling.

-end real life-


	23. Chapter 23

Dear Diary,

I called Mikey while Frankie was at work today. I don't think he was happy to hear from me.

-flashback-

"Hey Mikey."

"Gerard?"

"Yeah. I just wanted to see how you are."

"I'm worried about you. I don't want you to get hurt again."

"I'm fine Mikes. Frankie will take good care of me."

"You say that but you ended up in the hospital Gee."

"He can take care of me."

"Yeah whatever. I gotta go. Alica is coming over. Bye Gerard."

-end flashback-

I miss Mikey. I don't see why he doesn't like Frankie. Frankie is wonderful and sweet and kind and he's always there for me. He's perfect! I don't know how I got so lucky. Frankie should be with someone who can actually function like a normal person. I'm not. He still loves me though and for that I'm grateful.

A/N: I won't be posting as often anymore but to make up for it. I'm writing a companion to this which is called Frankie's diary. I'm also going through some personal issues with friends and my crush Clara. I will be writing a lot though for all of my stories so just keep an eye out. I have two new Rydens and chapters for my Oliver Sykes, Danny Worsnop, a songfic for Helena with a companion and two or three new chapters for my C.C./BVB story. I've also been working on songs and a notebook dedicated to Ryan Ross(my love). Thank you all so much for liking my stories and staying with me for so long. I love you guys3

~Eliza Sykes


	24. Chapter 26

Dear Diary,

I asked him today if we can have sex. He didn't get mad like I thought he would. He just told me Friday on our anniversery. It's nice to have someone who doesn't judge me. Don't you agree Diary? He just makes me feel so special and beautiful and he can always chase away my bad days. I love the way he holds me at night, makes special dinners for me, writes me songs, watches my favourite movies with me, buys me art stuff, the way he'll stay home on Saturdays and just curl up in bed with me. It's just so nice ya know? Bert was nothing like this. Frankie does all these nice things for me and I love him so much. Why does he stay with me? He's absolutely perfect and I'm not.

Diary, I can't tell you how much I love Frankie. No words will ever be enough. I wanna marry him. Sometime in the future though, I'm too young to get married. I want him to be mine forever and ever. I hope he feels the same.


	25. Chapter 27

Dear Diary,

Frankie invited some people from work to come over. I met some really nice people. There was this guy Brendon and his boyfriend Ryan, this guy Ray who plays guitar, Ray's best friend Bob, this guy Pete and this guy Patrick, and the last guy I think his name was William.

They were all really nice. We sat in the living room and drank some beers and hung out. Pete tried to grab my ass a couple times but he was just drunk and Frankie hit him everytime he tried. Ryan was really quiet and didn't talk much except to Brendon. I could tell he was just shy though so I didn't mind. Ray and Bob wanted to jam with me sometime because they're both musicians. It's cool to meet more musicians! I sing and Mikey used to play bass but he quit. Frank plays guitar for me sometimes when I have nightmares. The William guy was nice. I felt like he didn't like me but he was still nice. Meeting Frankie's friends was nice ya know?

It's like he loves me enough to trust me with important things in his life. I feel even closer to him than I ever have and we haven't even had sex yet which is what I heard was supposed to make you feel close to a person. Ever since the Incidents, I've never felt closer to anyone. It's just nice to have someone that loves me.

XOXO Gee


	26. OHMYGODSEX

Dear Diary,

So today is Friday. It's our anniversery and I'm really fucking nervous. I'm scared I'll be bad at It and Frankie won't love me anymore. I hope he thinks I'm good.

What if he doesn't?! I mean he could break up with me and I'd be alone again! I can't be alone again.

-real life cuz I can-  
"Gee? Baby you in there?"

Quickly closing his diary, Gerard opens the door.

"Oh I'm glad your here Gee. I got us movies! I picked your favourites and I'm gonna make some food. You stay in the living room because I have a surprise for you and I need to get it ready. Please baby?"

"Sure Frankie. Oh by the way, happy aniversary. I love you."

"I love you too baby."

Grabbing the movies, Gerard goes into the living room. Gerard decides to put Legion on since it is his favourite movie of course. He smiles a little thinking about how sweet Frankie is to get his favourite movie.

Gerard is so immersed in his thoughts that he doesn't notice Frank walking in with two plates.

"Gee honey you wanna help me?"

"Yeah sure. Sorry about that I was just thinking."

"About what?"

"How sweet of you to get my favourite movie of all time."

"Aww it's no problem baby. I like doing things like this for you."

"Your so adorable honey. What did you make?"

"Veggitarian pasta, your favourite."

"It is! How'd you know?!"

"I pay attention to the things you do and eat and say. Then I do small things like this because I wanna be the greatest boyfriend I could possibly be."

"You already are even if you didn't do stuff like this I'd still love you."

"I know but you deserve being treated with respect and love."

"Aww! Stop it your gonna make me cry and it's gonna ruin my makeup!" Gerard whines.

"Sorry baby. Let's watch our movie and eat."

Frank sits down on the couch with his bowl in his lap. Gerard copies but moves so he is next to Frank. They start watching the movie.

By the time it's half way through, Gerard has moved onto Frank's lap and is curled up in his arms.

By the time it's over, both are nervous and excited for their first times.

Frank leads Gerard to the door and stops him.

"I have a surprise for you. It's in there. Wanna see?"

"Yes! Show me!"

Frank takes Gerard's hand and leads him through the door.

Scattered all across the room are flower petals painted black, some candles that give off light and a box on the bed.

"Frankie this-this is beautiful! I don't know what to say to this!"

"Open your present love."

Gerard walks over to the box and picks it up, opening it slowly. He turns wide-eyed as he sees what's in the box.

"Oh Frankie, it's beautiful!"

Inside is a necklace that has a heart and two rings. One ring says Frank and the other says Gerard. The heart says forever.

"I can't accept this! You spend way too much money on me already!"

"Baby it's fine. I have enough money for that. If I wanted I could have bought you ten of those and still not even make a dent in my bank account. Besides, I wanted to get you something that reminds you that I'm yours forever."

"You are the greatest boyfriend ever! God how did I get so lucky?"

"Shh. Here let me put it on you."

Frank walks over to Gerard and takes the necklace. He brushes Gerard's hair out of the way and kisses his neck. He undoes the clasp and puts it on his boyfriend. He does up the clasp and turns Gee around.

"How do I look?"

"Beautiful as always."

Blushing Gerard says, "Shut up. I am not."

"Of course you are. You're the most beautiful man I've ever seen. You captivate me by your beauty.

"Your hair," He touches Gerard's short, white locks.

"Your eyes," Frank wipes the tear slowly forming in Gerard's eyes.

"Your lips," He brushes his fingers over Gerard's lips.

"Your beautiful, pale skin," He kisses his neck softly.

"I love everything about you Gerard."

"Oh Frankie..."

He silences Gerard by pressing his lips to Gee's. They kiss slowly and softly as Frank pushes Gerard back against the bed.

"Frankie?"

"Yes?"

"I love you."

"I love you too Gee."

Frank lowers Gerard onto the bed and climbs on top of him.

"Are you sure Gerard?"

"Yes. I want you."

Frank places soft, light kisses on Gerard's cheeks, lips, and neck. He brings his hands underneath Gerard's shirt and pulls it off.

Almost instinctivly, Gerard moves his arms to cover himself.

"Don't hide. Your beautiful."

Frank moves Gerard's arms away from his chest and places delicate kisses on him almost as if he would break under Frank's touch.

Gerard is really nervous. He doesn't think he's gonna be good enough. He has no experiance and he doesn't want Frank to laugh at him. He starts to relax as Frank kisses down his chest and stomach.

Frank lingers at Gerard's navel, slowly working his way down. He nips, licks and bites Gerard's pale skin on his way down. Soon Frank reaches Gerard's cock and he runs his tounge teasingly around it.

"F-Frankie! Stop teasing!"

In response, Frank takes Gerard's cock down his tight throat, grinning as Gerard moans.

"Oh! Frankie! There, there there! FUCK!"

Gerard grabs Frank's hair and tugs it while Frank sucks him. Not long after, Gerard moans and cums down Frank's throat.

"Was that good Gee?"

Gerard sighs and nods.

Frank reaches over and grabs some lube off of the table. He coats three fingers and slips one inside Gerard.

"I'm sorry baby, it'll get better I promise," Frank says to Gerard, kissing him.

Soon Frank is able to slip all three inside and Gerard moans.

"Frankie! Please! I need your cock!"

Frank grabs the lube once more and coats his cock. He pushes into Gerard slowly letting him adjust.

Once Gerard gives a nod, Frank starts to move.

"Oh Gerard you're so TIGHT!"

"Frankie fuck me harder!"

Frank speeds up trying to find that magic spot inside of his lover.

"FUCK! FRANK RIGHT THERE! FUCK ME THERE!"

He grins and keeps pounding into that spot inside Gerard moaning along with him.

"FRANK!" Gerard yells out as he cums all over their stomachs.

"GERARD!"

They collapse on each other and try to catch their breaths.

"Wa-was that good?"

Frank looks over at Gerard and gives him a look. "Gee that was wonderful. You have no idea how much that was for me. To know that I was your first and to be the one to cause you that much pleasure? It was so exhillerating. God I love you so much."

He snuggles up to Frank and says, "I love you too."

They fall asleep, wraped up in one another's arms.

[ Sorry this took so long! To make up for it, sex. -Eliza Sykes]


	27. Mikey

Dear Diary,

I can't believe it. My brother, one of the only people besides Frankie that's there for me, cheated on his girlfriend! I don't wanna believe it but Alica came crying to me and Frank's house today. She would never lie.

I though Mikey was better than that. He knows how much it hurts a person when they're cheated on. Why would he do this? They were so happy together. Alica is so awesome! She was the perfect match for Mikey!

I don't wanna be mad at him since he's my brother, but then again, I feel how much Alica hurts. I went through the same thing. I feel so disappointed... -Gerard

A/N: I heard the news. All I can say is I support Alica and I'm disappointed in Mikey. It hurts when your hero does something like that and causes so much pain. I can understand how much she hurts right now, since I can't tell you how many times I've been cheated on. I know it's none of my buisness since I don't know them personally, but I do support Alica in whatever choices she makes and I will be there for her, even if she doesn't know it. Honestly I don't see how he could. Alica is one of the most beautiful women I have ever seen and she's absolutely amazing. I think she deserves to be happy whether that's with Mikey or not. Saying that, I would like you all to know that despite my feelings on this situation, I will continue writing and posting even if Mikey is a character. It will not change my stories. Everything will continue as is and I will NOT be making a new story about this situation because that is the private life of Mikey and Alica. I'm sorry to all the Killjoys out there. I hope this is resolved soon. -Eliza Sykes, 30.1.13


End file.
